


The only thing that's real

by CaruSalander



Category: Gary King - Fandom, The Cornetto Trilogy, The World's End (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drugs, Other, Regret
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaruSalander/pseuds/CaruSalander
Summary: Breve fic, resultado de la unión de una lectora con ganas de sufrir y una autora adicta al sufrimiento.





	

Andy salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Se quedó parado frente a ella, incapaz de despegar la mano del pomo. No quería irse, pero estaba completamente agotado.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer ya.

Notó como se le humedecían los ojos. ¿Cómo había llegado a esta situación? Apoyó la frente en la puerta, incapaz de contener las lágrimas.

¿Cómo coño había llegado a esto?

Haciendo un esfuerzo, se irguió, se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y echó a caminar por el pasillo. La luz brillante de los fluorescentes le deslumbraba, el olor a desinfectante le daba náuseas y el pasillo le parecía cada vez más largo y más estrecho. Aceleró el paso en dirección a la puerta, con una necesidad cada vez más urgente de salir de allí.

De huir.

Cruzó la puerta y salió a la calle. Hacía un frío terrible. Se subió el cuello del abrigo y miró a un lado y a otro. Aquella zona no le sonaba en absoluto. ¿A dónde coño les habían llevado? _Royal Free Hospital_. Ok. Buscó el nombre de la calle. Pond Street. Ni idea. Ni idea de dónde estaba y ni idea de cómo llegar a su casa. Joder, llevaba más de tres años en Londres y sólo conocía su propia calle y la de la universidad. Sacó la cartera y miró cuánto dinero tenía. Poco más de 50 libras. Rezó para que fuera suficiente mientras volvía a entrar en el edificio. Se dirigió hacia los teléfonos públicos que había al lado de la entrada y sacó una moneda. Justo cuando iba a introducirla en la ranura del teléfono se quedó pensando. Quizá debería llamar a alguien. ¿Pero a quién? No tenía ni idea de con quién vivía Gary, si es que vivía con alguien. Ni si tenía amigos o algo parecido en Londres. A parte de él, claro.

_A parte de él._

Volvió a sentir cómo se le humedecían los ojos. _Joder Andy, ¡joder!_ Se le crisparon ambas manos y el rostro se le contrajo en un gesto a medio camino entre la rabia y el dolor. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba relajarse y contener las lágrimas.

Y luego estaba su madre…

No, prefería no tener que llamarla.

No se atrevía a hacerlo.

Se quedó en blanco durante unos segundos, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía en frente. Cuando volvió en sí, se aclaró la garganta, metió la moneda en el teléfono y marcó el número.

“London Cab Company, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?”

“Si, eh, buenas noches. Necesito un taxi. ¿Pueden por favor venir a buscarme?”

“Si, por supuesto, dígame su nombre”

“Andrew Knightley”

“Muy bien, ¿a qué dirección enviamos el taxi?”

“Estoy eh… estoy en el hospital. En el Royal Free Hospital. En la calle Pond”

“Muy bien Andrew, uno de nuestros taxis está ya en camino. Muchas gracias por usar nuestro servicio”

“Gracias a ti”

Colgó el teléfono y salió de nuevo a la calle a esperar el taxi. Hacía frío, pero necesitaba que le diera el aire. Se desplomó sobre uno de los bancos que había frente al hospital. Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos mientras suspiraba. Estaba física y emocionalmente exhausto. Y lleno de impotencia y de rabia.

Y de miedo.

Estaba aterrado. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? No podía simplemente ignorar lo que acababa de pasar y hacer como si nada. Pero tampoco sabía cómo actuar. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? Si es que realmente podía hacer algo…

Todo se había ido a la mierda tan rápido. O al menos esa era la impresión que él tenía. Intentó pensar en cuál fue el momento en el que las cosas empezaron a torcerse. Gary y él llegaron a Londres desde Newton Heaven prácticamente al mismo tiempo, aunque con planes muy diferentes. Andy había sido admitido en la universidad, iba a estudiar derecho y ya tenía una habitación reservada en un piso de estudiantes cerca del campus. Gary había llegado con la intención de empezar a trabajar en lo primero que encontrase para “poder hacer su vida sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie”. Palabras textuales. Iba a vivir en un apartamento propiedad de una tía suya. Se pasó todo el verano diciéndole que fuera a vivir con él, pero Andy sabía que si se iba a vivir con Gary no aprobaría la carrera ni en diez años. Aquel verano… se lo pasaron casi entero borrachos o drogados así que no recordaba mucho, pero lo recordaba con cariño.

Los primeros meses fueron geniales. Estaban entusiasmados. Todo era nuevo para ambos, llegaban desde un pueblo pequeño a la gran ciudad de Londres, tan llena de todo a todas horas. Sus padres estaban a cientos de kilómetros y nadie les conocía. Podían hacer lo que quisieran. Ser lo que quisieran. Era difícil resistirse. Al principio quedaban prácticamente todos los fines de semana para recorrer los pubs y clubs de la ciudad. Entre semana, Gary se pasaba por el apartamento de vez en cuando con cualquier excusa, para beber o fumar hasta tarde. Pero pronto Andy se dio cuenta de que a ese ritmo iba a suspender seguro. Sus padres se estaban gastando muchísimo para que él pudiera tener una licenciatura y no podía permitirse malgastar todo ese dinero.

Quizá fue ahí donde todo empezó a irse a la mierda.

Andy le pidió a Gary que no fuera a su apartamento entre semana, empezó a poner excusas para no quedar los findes y llegó el punto en el que dejó de cogerle el teléfono cuando llamaba. Gary no se lo tomó bien, incluso discutieron un par de veces, pero no dejó de intentarlo. Al menos durante un tiempo. Seguía llamando de vez en cuando, intentando quedar con él. Andy accedía a veces, pero la mayoría de ellas ponía la excusa de que tenía que estudiar.

Aunque no siempre era cierta.

No es que no quisiera verle. Seguía considerándole su amigo y disfrutaba del tiempo que pasaban juntos. Era simplemente… que ya no era como antes. Andy había conocido a otra gente en la universidad y ahora sus intereses iban más allá de ponerse ciego y escuchar música. Andy esperaba que Gary encontrase a gente más parecida a él y… bueno… dejase de llamarle.

Y un día sucedió. Gary dejó de llamar. Ahora Andy se avergonzaba de reconocerlo, pero ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. No tenía ni idea de cuándo había sido la última vez que hablaron. Estaba seguro de que tenía que haber pasado menos de un año… no, no estaba seguro _. Mierda. Mierda, Andy, eres un mierda._ No se había acordado de Gary hasta hoy.

3 de enero.

Y ni siquiera se había acordado a la primera. Estuvo toda la mañana pensando de qué le sonaba aquella fecha hasta que algo hizo click en su cabeza. El cumpleaños de Gary. Le llamó a mediodía, pero no contestó. Volvió a intentarlo un par de veces más por la tarde y nada. Llamó a su tía y tampoco. Empezó a preocuparse, no sin fundamento. Conocía a Gary desde hacía demasiado tiempo y no era descabellado pensar que...

A última hora empezó a angustiarse. Todo tipo de escenarios, a cada cual peor, pasaban por su cabeza. Decidió que iría a verle a su casa. Seguramente no era nada, seguramente llevaba todo el día celebrándolo y no había oído el teléfono. Llegaría allí y se encontraría una fiesta. Seguramente era sólo su mala conciencia la que hablaba. A partir de ahora le llamaría más a menudo. Fue todo el camino repitiéndose aquellas palabras, como un mantra.

Al ver el edificio en el que estaba el apartamento de Gary tuvo un mal presentimiento. Nada hacía pensar que allí hubiera una fiesta. Ni música, ni risas, nada. Solo una luz mortecina en una de las estancias del apartamento. Al menos estaba en casa. Entró en el edificio y llamó al timbre. No hubo respuesta. Insistió un par de veces más. Nada. Volvió a salir y miró de nuevo hacia las ventanas del apartamento de Gary, para asegurarse de que la luz que había visto provenía de él. No sólo vio la luz, también le pareció intuir una figura dentro. Estaba seguro de que era Gary. Volvió dentro y llamó de nuevo al timbre.

“¿Gary? Soy Andy”

Nada. Andy no sabía qué pensar, sólo sabía que no quería irse de allí hasta asegurarse de que Gary estaba bien. Todo aquello era muy raro. Volvió a llamar, esta vez golpeando la puerta, y el silencio volvió a ser la respuesta. Agarró el pomo y empujó la puerta, sin esperar que se abriera.

Pero lo hizo.

El corazón empezó a latirle a toda velocidad. La puerta de la calle estaba abierta. Dudó unos instantes. Quizá la sombra que había visto no era la de Gary. Quizá eran ladrones. Puede que Gary estuviera de juerga por Candem mientras le robaban en casa. Andy prefería pensar eso que… cualquier otra cosa. Se decidió a entrar.

“¿Gary? Soy Andy. La puerta está abierta”

Silencio.

“Voy a entrar” anunció. Entró en la casa y se dirigió hacia la habitación de la que provenía la luz que se veía desde la calle. Cerró los puños y se puso en guardia, preparado para lo que fuera.

Menos para lo que se encontró.

Allí estaba Gary, tirado boca arriba sobre la cama con los ojos abiertos. Estaba ridículamente delgado, pálido y tenía los ojos hundidos. Andy contuvo la respiración hasta que Gary giró la cabeza y le miró. Por un instante creyó que acababa de encontrar su cadáver.

“¿Andy?” dijo Gary mientras se incorporaba. “Ejej, ¡coño! Pero si es Andy” añadió con una sonrisa torcida mientras se levantaba. “Voy al baño, dame un segundo”.

Gary pasó por delante de él y entró en el baño sin cerrar la puerta. Tenía el pelo muy largo, casi a la altura de los hombros, y con un aspecto tan sucio como el resto de la habitación. Aquello era un desastre. Estaba lleno de desperdicios por todas partes.

“¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Andy?” preguntó Gary, con una entonación claramente hostil, mientras el ruido procedente del baño dejaba poco a la imaginación de Andy.

“Si. Eh… venía a felicitarte”

 “A felicitarme… ¿y eso por qué?” preguntó con la misma entonación, para tirar después de la cadena.

“Emmm… hoy es tu cumpleaños” respondió Andy, sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo. Estaba claro que había cometido un error. Gary no le quería allí. No tenía que haber ido.

Gary salió del baño abrochándose el pantalón, volvió a pasar por delante de Andy y se desplomó en la cama de nuevo.

“¿Qué día es hoy?”

“3 de enero”

“3 de enero… mi cumpleaños”

Se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos, en los que todo en lo que podía pensar Andy era en que quería irse de allí cuanto antes.

“Supongo que habrá que celebrarlo” dijo Gary levantándose de nuevo y yendo hacia una mesa situada al otro lado de la habitación.

Andy frunció el ceño sin saber a qué se refería Gary. Hasta que vio lo que había sobre la mesa. Varias jeringuillas descansaban dentro de un vaso lleno de un líquido trasparente. Al lado, una cinta de goma, una cuchara quemada y un mechero.

_No. Nononononono. Mierda, no. Eso no._

“Te ofrecería, pero no me queda mucha y es cara de cojones” dijo Gary. “Además, tú no eres de esos, ¿verdad?” añadió mientras sacaba un paquetito de papel de aluminio del bolsillo del pantalón.

“¿Qué coño es eso, Gary?”

“Nada que te importe”

“¿Pero qué dices, tío? ¿Te estás metiendo heroína?”

“¿Y a ti qué coño te importa, hm?” respondió Gary, mientras ponía un poco de agua en la cuchara y vertía parte del contenido del paquetito en ella. “¿A quién coño le importa lo que me meta?” dijo encendiendo el mechero y poniéndolo bajo la cuchara. “A nadie le importa”

“¿Qué estás diciendo, Gary?” Andy no sabía qué hacer. Aquella situación le sobrepasaba. Sabía perfectamente cómo solían terminar los heroinómanos y no se podía creer que Gary fuera uno de ellos. Aquello era irreal.

“¡Estoy diciendo que no te importa! ¡Que no le importo a nadie! Lárgate ya, ¿quieres?”

Andy se quedó paralizado, mirando a Gary mientras cogía una de las jeringuillas y la llenaba con el líquido caliente de la cuchara. Tenía que detener aquello.

“¡Para!”

“¡Qué te vayas, Andy!” gritó Gary, mirándole a la cara por primera vez. “¡Olvídate de mí! Está claro que se te da genial…” dijo mientras se ataba la goma alrededor del brazo izquierdo con ayuda de los dientes, justo por encima del codo. Cerró el puño y una vena maltrecha asomó en la cara interna del brazo.

“No. ¡Gary, no!” gritó Andy, yendo hacia él. “¡Dame eso!”

“¡¡NO ME TOQUES!!” chilló Gary, apuntándole con la aguja. “¡No me toques que te pincho, joder!”

“Vale, vale, está bien” dijo Andy en todo apaciguador, echándose hacia atrás con las manos en alto. “Gary, tío, necesitas ayuda”

“Ahora me dirás que tú puedes ayudarme. Vete a la mierda”

“Gary…”

“¡Llevas meses sin saber nada de mí! ¿Se puede saber porque ahora te importa tanto si me meto esto o aquello?”

“¡Porque me preocupo por ti, joder!” Andy dio un pisotón en el suelo, de pura frustración “¡Pues claro que me importas Gary!”

“Que te vayas, Andy” dijo Gary, devolviendo la atención a su brazo izquierdo. Atravesó la piel con la aguja hasta llegar a la vena, tiró un poco del émbolo y unas gotas de sangre entraron en la mezcla, formando volutas de color rojo carmesí. Andy quería apartar la mirada, pero no podía. Algo le impedía dejar de mirar cómo Gary, su mejor amigo, se inyectaba caballo. Gary empujó el émbolo despacio y la heroína entró en su cuerpo. “Feliz cumpleaños” se dijo, mientras sacaba la aguja y soltaba la goma del brazo. La expresión de su rostro cambió al instante. “Deberías probarlo. No hay nada como esto” dijo, mientras volvía a la cama. “Nada”

Andy miró en dirección a la puerta. No podía irse sin más. Pero tampoco sabía qué podía hacer. Volvió mirar a Gary, tendido sobre la cama. Estaba totalmente inmóvil. Andy frunció el ceño. Algo iba mal. Se acercó a él despacio.

“¿Gary?”

Ni un movimiento.

“Gary, ¿estás bien?”

Nada.

“¡Mierda, Gary!”

Le cogió de ambos hombros y empezó a zarandearle con suavidad. No hubo ninguna respuesta. Le zarandeó con más fuerza.

“No me hagas esto Gary”

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho del que fuera su mejor amigo. Respiraba a duras penas. Se levantó y buscó el teléfono por toda la casa, hasta dar con él en la sala de estar.

“Emergencias, ¿dígame?”

“Necesito ayuda. Creo que un amigo mío tiene una sobredosis. Está inconsciente y casi no respira”

“¿Dónde se encuentran?”

“23 de Meteor Street. En Tufnell Park”

“¿Sabe qué ha consumido su amigo?”

“Creo que es heroína, pero no estoy seguro”

“Dígame su nombre, por favor”

“Andrew Knightley”

“Andrew, una ambulancia está en camino. Permanezcan en el lugar.”

“Gracias”

Andy volvió a la habitación y comprobó que Gary seguía respirando y tenía pulso. Entonces lo cogió en brazos para sacarlo fuera. No pesaba nada. En la calle hacía un frio tremendo. Dejó a Gary con cuidado sobre la hierba del jardín, se quitó el abrigo y le envolvió en él. Volvió a cogerlo en brazos, cruzó la valla y salió a la acera.

“Aguanta por favor. Aguanta” le susurró. “Por favor, no me dejes solo, Gary.”

Escuchó una sirena a lo lejos.

“No me dejes solo.”


End file.
